C2 (Canadian LAG)
|country = |period = 1943 - 1945|issued = }}The C2 is a lesser-known series of Lightweight Respirators created during the Second World War by Canada. These masks were copies of the British Respirator, Anti-Gas, Light series, not unlike the Australian ALAG. The C2 came in 3 main versions, the C2-1, the C2-1 (w/ 1942 style L2 Valve Holder) and the C2-2. These masks are fundamentally identical to British Light Anti-Gas Respirators. History and Use Little is known about the history of this mask however it is known the masks were based on the the L3 masks reserved for Mk. IV and V Light, Anti-Gas Respirators. These new masks were designated L3/C (C for Canada). The C2-1s used both L1 and L2 Valve Holders and likely used both interchangably as the British did for a while in the early years of the LAG. The masks seem to have served between 1943 and 44 but likely stayed on with the Canadian Armed Forces until the 50s where a variant known as the C2-2 would replace this mask using a mask more-so similar to the Mk. 6 LAG. Further information about the history of these masks and their kit is required. Design C2-1 masks, as mentioned above, are something of a difficult beast to timeline due to the fact that they often include a range of parts spanning from 1942 to post-war dates. Whilst any post-war parts would likely have been made by the Danish Civilforsvar when these masks, along with British LAGs, were re-issued, the inclusion of seemingly random WWII parts can be explained. C2-1s seem to have originally been given L1 harnesses yet some post-war modifications show that No. 4 Mk. II harnesses were also used. They also tend to use a unqiue mask, marked "L3/C" and also two Valve Holder types. The two Valve Holders are the L1 and L2 (comparison to the right). The L3/C mask is a variant of the L3 mask used on LAGs Mk. IV and V. This variant features the bossed triangle shape to the centre of the mask and a single support beam as opposed to the 2 seen on both British Wartime L3 and Post-War L3-4 masks. You can check the mask designation on the inside of the mask. It will be bossed in the nose-area. Potentially false information: Some later models of C2-1 used neither the L1 mask with the triangle on the nose, nor the British-style head-harness riveting. Instead, these masks used L2 masks without the triangle but modified the design to feature 6 tabs on points where the buckles of the head-harness would be popped over. This design was carried over the C3 development after the war. The picture here shows the early and late head-harness attachment methods (the British method in Red and Canadian in Blue). So, whether or not your C2-1 example has an early LAG L1 Valve Holder or not, it really doesn't say anything about it's age. The only real way to get an idea of the rough date is to check which type of head-harness connection it uses and/or look for the date stamp inside the Valve Holder. The way to identify one of these masks is by checking the manufacturer. The most common is V.M.C though Baron may have also made some of these masks before becoming mostly known for Dutch export C3s. The masks feature 60mm filters, in most pictures these seem to be identical to the Lightweight filters of Britain however other photos show different styles of filter featuring bossed lines on the bottom, not unlike the base of the C3's filter. Gallery C2-1.jpg|C2-1 (L1 Valve Holder) C2-1 back.jpg|C2-1 Head-Harness C2-1 mkii.jpg|C2-1 (L2 Valve Holder) C2-1 mkii m45.jpg|C2-1 in Danish M/45 config from the 1980s w/ 60 to 40mm adapter C2-C3.jpg|C2-1 (L1), C2-1 (L2) & C3-1 References *Gas Mask Lexikon - Johannes Möller (http://gasmasklexikon.com/Page/Start01.htm) *Flechette Gas Mask for viewing rarer models (https://patfeeney0110.wixsite.com/flechettegasmasks)